The Dragon's And the Wolves
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: Post the long night. The war is over.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragons and The Wolves

Chapter one- After The long Night

Incest lot of incest in this. The most incestuous story I will write. Jon x Dany x Sansa x Arya.

Sunlight shined bright in the morning, in through the windows cascading over of the large iron throne room, filled with several lords and ladies of the seven realms. The summer breeze washed over all of them giving the room a bright smell as the queen always sat with a smile. All had come far from the north and the south even Dourne to greet the new queen, to pay their respects and for the tourney soon to come. Queen Daenerys Taygaren the dragon queen, the queen of seven kingdoms sat upon the iron throne. Wearing her bright gown that seemed to swallow the darkness around her and glowed with a fulfillment. The beauty shined from her as she smiled. It was something other earthly that most lords lost themselves in her beauty. Although she did not sit alone with her husband standing beside her in his black armor with a Targaryen crest on the chest.

The long night had come to an end and thanks to her husband and his weapon. survival was not assured a rough count put the number of the enemy at ten times that of the defenders. More troubling was while the enemy lacked sophisticated weapons they made up for it with an unmatchable savagery. Yet Jon was the one who stood against them with the flame as he charged with the army that seven kingdoms would never see again. The yells of both forces shook the earth until both armies clashed like waves smashing against the other. Calvary running down the army of as arrows pierced tullys and Baratheons alike. One fought for life and the other for death. After all the fighting as thousands lost their lives fighting beside the bastard as Dany rode a dragon burning the dead alive. After the years she was what her birth right and what she always desired, now queen of all seven kingdoms. She sat with her legs together as her hair was back behind her shoulder, with her husband standing at her side as she spoke for a time. With the many lords and ladies of the realm arriving bowing and speaking on all behalf their realm. As they spoke one at a time she found her husband knew many and were well acquainted with knight and ladies of the north and vale. Which was understandable her husband knew more of the north than she could speak. After all this time being on the either side of the world the knight's faces were apparent before her. An hour came as she sat on the uncomfortable chair with iron becoming unpleasant digging into her skin.

More of knights and ladies still spoke knowing much of the lords as all had come to know. And another hour came, the final lady of the south had come Daenerys thanking all of them and were pleased to see them for the tourney. She stood from her seat wrapping her arm gently around her husband as they left the large room. Down the hall they strutted slowly as Dany smiled in silence. They eased down the hall stopping before a balcony overlooking a pond. The bright summer breeze whispered to Dany from the once freezing cold. Never accustom to her husband's bitter cold of the north.

"They know your name and they don't know mine." Dany stated.

"Smaller ladies and lords my queen. All will know the mother of dragons in time." with a smile he said. She returned it with a brighten beam. He never spoke to her unless formal never not courteous with her. Only a few days and still she knew so little about her husband. Only that he was the last living Targaryen other than herself and she wanted nothing more than him. To have a dragon beside her as tradition of their family. Always he was gentle and courteous and continuously brought a smile to her lips, yet she wished to hear more of him.

"Please Jon you need not be formal with me. You are my husband."

"My pardons. Of course Daeneyrs." he spoke softly as silence soon followed.

"It is another beautiful day here." she spoke as she gazed out the balcony watching as a drag took flight above the city.

"In the north it will be freezing on any morn not just the winter." Jon replied.

"I'm glad to be far from it then." She smiled never being fond of cold weather as her husband. Yet she knew the north was his heart his family his home his people the land were they begged him to come back. To be a king in the land he was raised. They spoke he was northern and not southern. yet here he was. Do you have many fond memories of the north?" She enquired.

"Yes my. Daenerys I can still see all of my family in my thoughts." He declared as he still saw all of them every night.

"What of you?"

"Only my brother. He died long ago. The rest of our family I never met." She answered with sadness.

"Do you ever miss home?" She asked.

"No. this is my home where my father was raised." He lied. She knew there he would always be truly, he seemed unhappy with himself in this place. The warmth was not him nor was his amour.

Jon smiled as he looked at his wife. A woman he knew little of himself. "The beauty radiates from you this morning." She smiled. They stood for a time in silence as she wrapped her arm closer around him. They stood as she watched her dragon above the sept. Then Jon bowed.

"You must excuse me Daenerys." Jon spoke.

"Of course." She stated as he kissed her on the lips ever so slightly letting it deepen as she wanted from him then left leaving her alone on the balcony. She listened to his footsteps until he left. He was a Targaryen yet she found that he was truly a wolf deep down all his life never knowing dragons blood was inside his veins. And of course a stays with his pack and her husband was never alone, with his sisters. Both of whom she found loved what they thought to be their brother and to him his sisters. The thought seemed to make her smile she thought it normal being that he was a Targaryen, it even caused her to smile as he unknowingly wanted his own blood. Only he was a dragon and she did not wish.

Jon traveled with hast through the many halls of the vast red keep. It seemed to him to lose his way as he took another route until he reached the small courtyard. Pushing the door out into the sun his sight looking down, he found her and there she was the girl he fell in love out in the muddy courtyard as several targets were set up by her. Arya stark stood in her boiled armor a weapon in hand as she would be caught dead in a dress. Rarely was she found inside spending most days out in the districts or training. With training as she spent a copious amount of time in the courtyard. Jon smiled, she was a head taller with the years as her hair had reached down her to her shoulders. Down the steps he hurried to her.

Hearing the footsteps she turned on the heel to find her brother smiling. "You're late. Was all that was said from her Jon came to a halt several feet from her.

"There were many lords I needed to speak with. It would have been rude of me if I left. She dismissed him.

"How was your wife? Was the dragon queen pleased with you?" She asked him in a mocking tone.

"I've told you a dozen times. We needed to marry." he spoke taking a another step to his.

"The first moment you met." She said as he went to place her needle down in it's sheath.

"She is my queen."

"You don't know her, and you marry her. But you love me. And Sansa." She stated.

"yes." He answered as she turned not speaking.

"We are the only Targaryens." He argued. She turned to him stepping before him looking up at his eyes. He starr at her eyes filled with determination never filled with

"And I am the one who has loved you for so long. I've always thought of you, my brother." She whispered as she leaned against him placing a gentle kiss on his lips. A kiss he had to know and hated to wait for. He held her by the shoulders then gently pushed her back causing Arya frown.

"Don't make me wait any more. If you love me here I am. I hardly see you anymore. We use to spend the days together on horseback. Venturing far and seeing what was beyond. Now you spend your days inside this cast and speaking with people you hardly know as if their close friends. You are not yourself."

"I am a Targaryen and I can not leave now." He stated.

"I don't need to leave I want you." She spoke as she gently eased her body to him. Her slender warm body against him. Their wasn't anything he wanted more than her right now. Years they were apart never seeing her and now after the pain she was in front of him and he couldn't hold her. years in the watch his heart was still always in Winterfell the family he knew he loved deep down. Yet this place was filled with lies and deception his sister had told him never to trust anyone here.

"We can't. We mustn't do this here."

"Where?" Was all she said.

"I will come to you Arya." He whispered as he was playing a dangerous game he had not played before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Conflict Always Persists

Author- I guess this story is a crack-fic, but I'm bored and can't sleep.

In a trivial room no superior than the hall of winrterfell the sun had no partition in the lure of darkness. The hall was filled with a lone brother and sister sat among a dark table no longer the bright duo they once were. Nothing was said, nothing moved expect for the occasional nod. The constant sound of the crack of the fire loomed over them, all consuming. The room's solitary light was the fire in the corner of the wall. Blaring and swirling before their eyes. The room bare, nothing to grace the walls except for a long table rested in the middle of the hall, where a few unlit candles and the cloth lannister of lion ran. Among the table the lion and the lioness sat, neither carried smiles, but emotionless. One with long golden hair that ran past her ears in beautiful waves. Dressed in the traditional red and gold garments of her house, the lion embroidered on the cuffs. The other also carried gold but it was his hand that was lush rich material. In tight rec leather and black trousers. The two sat, no arguments to leave their once running mouths with ideas and ways to run the realm. They were no longer what they once were, but broken down to their last will. Their once vast resources not but the remaining food they had to barely feed their people, their armies few in number. Nothing to dent the vast Targaryens armies that roamed the lands, with generals and thousands of infantry.

The room was shrouded, shadows crept in close threating to strike them down for good. A telling of what they have become. A shell of their once formidable power and wake. Neither knew what was left but only any way to still fight.

Assembled, both waited in silence. After an hour the lion looked over tired of being here, waiting. "What did he say?" The lion broke the silence. The lioness looked over all to bored to give as much as a slight movement.

"Told me, he knew some new way to defeat our enemy." She told without emotion or love.

At this a single man crept forward. "Our one true enemy." The brother and sister duo abruptly stood from their seats, the screeches filling the hush. Their eyes rested on the lord ascended from the darkness into the light. His face crept leisurely from the darkness, his smile first to see so normal for him but still unwanted.

The lion drew his weapon taking a single step forward, his blade resting against the lord's neck, ready for a blow. His eyes narrowed, muscles shook with anger, mind filled with images of the lord, dead.

"Tell me right now, why I shouldn't gut you and let the blood drain from your body." Jamie asked with narrowed eyes. The lord straightened himself and stood with a smile.

"I have a proposition, I believe you might find interesting." The lord said with not so much as a flinch. Jamie turned his head to the side where his sister waited. With a wide smile the lord gazed.

"Why would we trust a evil man such as yourself. Whom brought our enemy's closer and have destroyed us."

"Because they have vexed to kill me. They cast me aside like a rat left to die. And what else do we have, but revenge." Jamie observed over at Cersei, whom nodded. Jamie against his better judgment sheathed his weapon. With the sound of steel the weapon destining far from any damage that may be dealt. Petyr was gracious but wrapped his hand around his throat, rubbed it gently. A few drops of blood lingered against his fingers. Warm and sticky to the touch. For a moment he stared at the blood, realizing his own mortality. He knew it better in the recent year. That bastard seized her, stole the one woman, like his uncle before him.

While this was common every exchange was just a plot for himself. Another way to further his progress. With a light and a slight smile he moved forward. The intact period Cersei watched him, the lioness staked her prey, if a slight miss would appear she would not hesitate and strike. Cersei stood promptly, not wasting any time. "What you have to say. Say it. Or my brother can spill your guts for a sight I would soon never miss."

Petyr did not speak to this, simply went and rested himself before the fire. Staring into the crackling flames. "It appears we both have a problem, that we painfully need to erase." Cersei scoffed at this.

"Do not remind me. That little bitch." Petyr smiled and nodded at this.

"You are alone. The Lannisters are alone. You are against, well, everyone in the realm have praise for the Targaryen's and it doesn't look that in the near future anyone will oppose the dragon. They have no enemy, they are loved for ending the darkness."

"And we know all of this already."

"But they do not know they still have a fight ahead of them. The enemy has a number that far reaches more than you. Here you are left, to rot, being backed into the corner, starved, under siege. But I know someone who can help you. Who carries a hates the Targaryen's more than you."

"Who would that be?" From the darkness a man came with bright silver hair and purple eyes that drew the light.

"The true Targaryen king." He declared.

King's Landing-

The day was light with a slight breeze. Dany by her lonesome traveled through the vast castle. No longer her enemy's castle but hers. The red keep was a gracious sight for the queen as she went hall to hall. From the vastness to the large keeps with a wealth of furniture. Descending the marble steps she found herself in the red keep. Onto the grand room she came to a halt and couldn't help but notice two of the seven champions of the queensguard. In their white armor and snowy cloaks they were easy to spot and lingered in the keep, deep in conversation. The two distant from what the queensguard ever saw, no glory, no honor. But her husband knew both were paramount with a blade and spent days convening them to join the seven.

And so they wore the cloak. One stood on the steps towards the throne his arms crossed over his chest. While the other stood near the bottom of the steps, his right hand resting on his sheathed sword. Without knowledge, she knew less than little of these two men. Tormund, whom stood several feet off the floor, was a man close to her husband, devoted even. With his massive beard he was hard not to be seen, with the beard that ran down his chest, or even more intense, his laugh. Anyone caught it through all of the castle, booming. Yet his laughs were only shared with the northerns. The man was rarely seen with anyone but the men and women of the north, in particular the wolves. They themselves never spent their time with Dany.

And the other Ser George. Before him with his feet resting on the steps was the much shorter queensguard. Both shared a laugh about something she couldn't hear. The men were foreign to her, but loved by many. Men whom fought beside their commander in more battles than she cared to count.

Without knowing her steps brought her closer. Upon her entrance as if a veil fell before them, they came to a halt in their conversation. Turned and gazed the queen, eyeing her with puzzled eyes. Their eyes were anything but approachable, but men she did not concern herself to trust. Their frowns were the motives she couldn't trust them. Men north of the wall. Not south. Even they had the grace of the king they still kept the customs of the real north. Carrying no love for this land, only their king. That was very much apparent.

"What is it your grace." Ser Tormund asked turning his full body towards her. Dany didn't reply, simply stood before them. She noticed Tyrion came beside her from another hall. Gazing the three he looked to the two men.

"Excuse me, aren't you supposed to be guarding someone." Tyrion asked standing promptly. It wrapped around him so tightly the words hung in the air. Ser George turned on the dwarf before him looking down with piercing eyes.

"I do not take orders from you dwarf." He shot his voice a quake of anger. Tyrion simply smiled. With nothing to say to these royals Ser left the hall in rapid pace all to happy to leave, his body disappearing far leaving Tormund whom smiled solemnly.

"Don't mind him, it's not fitting for a man like Ser George. He doesn't like this scorching weather. It gets him in a temper." Tyrion smiled and curtly nodded. Before he left however Dany's eyes met his for a moment. She knew, he knew. His small group was always vital, someone her king could trust to protect them most often. The wolf pack trusted the men of the north and no one else. With a final look into her eyes Tormund took his leave his hand resting on his sheathed sword, the sound of his heavy amour ringing into the light. She watched him down the hall until he departed. Unknown to her Tyrion was watching her.

"What pardons my queen?" he spoke softly. She didn't recognize Tyrion eyes were set on her as she stared to nothing. With a slight nod she acquired her time.

"I fought to acquire all seven kingdoms. To come home. The home I knew for to long. But here I am dwindling with my husband. The last Targaryen, the man who should stand by me." Tyrion did not smile only nodded.

"Men of the north can be a brute. He'll come around. Trust me, you could do much worse." Dany smiled at this.

"Come join me." Together they left the red keep out into the light of the day. She led him through the towns with high building rising up to the sky on either side of them. Out in the roads villagers praised the queen of the seven kingdom as they passed. Yelling for her she smiled at all times. Through the towns the dust and dirt littered the roads as merchants yelled selling their wares. All the while Tyrion didn't know where they headed until he saw in the distance. The great dragon pit looming over the city. For years once vacant now booming with dragons once again. They went heading to the dragon pit. Tyrion could see it plain as day blaring in the sun and slowed his pace. At that moment his legs grew weary tied and his mind began to twist around him.

"I think maybe this journey is not suited for me. I am quiet parched. I should go rid myself of this. I have other, Important matters to attend." Dany turned with a knowing smile coming to a halt.

"No, no. You must come. You agreed to join me remember. You cannot allow your queen to go alone." Tyrion looked over the pit again knowing what waited him and nodded to her.

With a smile Dany pushed the doors open. Tyrion reluctant following, his eyes darting around from shadow to shadow. Once in the pit the dragon's squealed to see their mother.

Although in the darkness three dragons kept to themselves'. They were once three eggs found only a year ago. All girls and not Dany's. They waited for another. The entire time Tyrion stayed close to the walls and far from the dragons. Several flapped their wings. The sun excelled bright into the dark room. Dany went and pressed her hands to the dragon. Tyrion watched as she looked peaceful with them but sad as well.

"I want my king." She sad pressing her hand close to the dragon.

"Tell him what troubles you more."

"Nothing works with him. He already loves another."


End file.
